Calm Storm
by Cristal mariposa
Summary: Warren Peace's childhood best friend has been abused by her boyfriend and Warren takes her in to live with him and his mom. Now that she had recovered, Warren doesn't know if she wants to have a new boyfriend. Parinings:Will/Layla, Magenta/Zach, Warren/OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from Disney's Sky High. WARNING for some language and mature content in later chapters

Warren Peace stood by the window watching his bestfriend, Karida, as she helped his mother with her gardening. She was possibly the most beautiful girl, he had ever met. Her skin was the colour of caramel, her eyes were so dark brown that they looked black. When she smiled two dimples appeared, one at each corner of her mouth. Their familes grew up together but her parents were relocated at the end of grade eight, so she didn't attend Sky High with him. They often kept in contact through e-mail, telephone calls and chating...he even vistied a few times. About a year after she moved, there was tragic news that her parents were missing on a mission and there was no hope of her survival. She was put in a boading school for mutants, while her brother was away at university, and she was coping well. It was her grade eleven year that he noticed that something was definatley wrong with her. She hardly called or wrote, and when she did she was elusive. He began to get worried so he went to visit her and things were hell. When he found Karida, she was on the floor of the house covered in bruises, cuts and she was bleeding from her head. She was rushed to the hospital and taken care off, the memory of the night still tormented him

_Karida opened her eyes slowly and Warren was instanly by her side. She didn't realise it was him at first and shrunk away from him. __"Hey it's me" he said strocking her cheeck, "It's Warren"  
__She burst into tears and gently took her into his arms. He hated that she was in so much pain and obvisouly scared out of her wits.  
__"Who did this to you?" he asked  
__She looked away and said nothing.  
__"Karida you have to tell me" he said, "I need to know"  
"My...my boyfriend," she said softly  
"You have a boyfriend?" he asked, "Since when?"  
"Since the summer," she said  
Warren was enraged that a guy she trusted would hurt her this way.  
"What the hell is his name?" he asked  
"Warren...please," she said  
"You can't seriously want to protect him after he hurt you so baddly" he said, "You need to tell me"  
"He didn't mean to" she said, "He was just angry"  
Warren stared at her with disbelief and anger. He just couldn't understand how she could be standing up for this guy.  
"Warren..." she said reaching out to touch him but he stepped back  
Karida knew he was upset with her and it was scary...  
"Can I come home with you?" she asked  
__He looked at her and nodded.  
"I'll let your school know" he said, "I'll call your brother and let him know"  
__"Are you going to tell him about what happened?"she asked  
"That's up to you," he said_

It's been two years now and she has recovered quite well but it was a rough road. For months she didn't leave her room or carry on much of a conversation, it took Warren a whole year to get her to tell her what happened between her and her boyfriend. He discovered that he was pyrokenetic like him but the only difference was that her boyfriend could only manipulate fire and not create it. The guilt that Warren felt when she told him why her boyfriend started hitting her was unbearable.

_Karida sat on Warren's bed and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"He was angry because I confided in you," she said softly  
Warren went rigid.  
"He wanted me to stop contacting you but I couldn't...i tried to explain that you were just my bestfriend" she said, "But he wouldn't listen to me"  
Warren moved so he could look into her eyes.  
"I caused this?" he asked pained, "Karida..."  
She put a finger on his lips.  
"Warren i am not telling you want happened to make you gulity" she said, "I just...I just need to tell someone"  
She touched his cheek and he closed his eyes  
"You have been nothing but good to me" she said, "Being so gentle and kind"_

"Warren?"  
He snapped out of his thoughts and foucused his attention on her.  
"Are you ready?"she asked  
"For?"he asked  
"Will and Layla invited us over for lunch" she said, "You forgot?"  
"I guess" he said with a cheeky smile, "You always make me lose my mind"  
"Very funny" she said, "That is really corny by the way...give me five minutes to change"


	2. Chapter 2

The two couples sat laughing after lunch was over. Layla, Will and Warren were reliving their high school days.  
"So how are things with you, Karida?" Layla asked  
"Good" she said, "Keeping busy"  
"Magenta and Zach should be back from their honeymoon soon, so the three of us can go out somewhere"  
"I would love that," she said  
Warren took a swing of his pop and asked,  
"When are you two tieing the knot?"  
"Warren!" Karida rebuked  
"What?" he answered  
Layla and Will looked at each other with secret smiles.  
"Well we actually have news for you" Will said, "Layla is having a baby"  
"Oh my goodness!" Karida said hugging Layla, "This is fantastic"  
"Geez Will" Warren said, "That was fast"  
"A simple congratulation would work," Layla said  
"Congrats, hippie," Warren said  
"And the wedding will be in six months" Layla said, "My mom was a little disappointed that we did things out of order"  
"Well I am thrilled for you both," Karida said with a smile

Warren and Karida headed home for the evening, only to find that they had the house all to themselves. Karida sat on the couch and flipped on the T.V.  
"Anything intresting on?" he asked from the kitchen  
"Nope" she said, "Hey Warren, are you busy tomorrow?"  
"No why?" he asked  
"I was wondering if we could go to the beach" she said, "We haven't spend time alone"  
"Beach sounds good" he said sitting down, "How're you feeling?"  
"My nightmares are virtually gone and I am fine" she said, "Quit worrying"  
"Virtually?" he said, "That's a fancy of saying that they are not really all gone"  
"Are you sure you're not the telekinetic one?" she asked  
"Positive" he said, "Hey look at me"  
She faced him and fixed her ensnaring brown eyes on him.  
"You gotta talk to me" he said, "Tell me whatever has been bothering you"  
Karida sometimes hated how well Warren knew her. He could tell whether or not she was happy, sad, scared or angry just by looking at her. Gosh...it didn't help that his smoldering gaze turned her on all the time but the fact of the matter was that he cared for her as a brother cared for his sister.  
"You," she said  
"Me?" he said, "What'd I do?"  
"You hardly go out with your friends" she said, "You are always taking care of me...you have no life"  
"Karida, you are the most important part of my life," he said  
"Warren, I know you haven't left home because of me" she said, "Look I am fine and I want you to do what you want to do"  
"Like what?" he asked  
"Have your own place" she said, "And go on a couple of dates too"  
"Karida..."  
"I mean it" she said, "Your mom and I will be fine by ourselves"  
Warren sighed and kissed her cheek, it was sweet that she wanted to give him his freedom and he figured it would be best. There were times he had to fight the urge to go to her in the middle of the night, and wake her up with soft kisses. He knew he shouldn't be dreaming of having her on his bed, screaming his name with pleasure.  
"Warren?" she said  
"Yeah" he said  
"You're smoking" she said  
"Geez," he said  
_Control yourself! _his mind snapped at him furiously.

That night Karida lay awake thinking about Warren and her life this past two years. Being three years older than her, made Warren protective of her; as kids he always stood up for her when she was picked on. He had always been a force to be reckoned with even at a small age. When she met her boyfriend, she told him about Warren and the relationship she had with him. She had never expected that it would make him so jelous and angry that he would hit her; the first time he slapped was the first time she had ever been hit in her life. For days she avoided him but he came to her with flowers and a present, begging for her forgiveness. How could she had taken him back over and over? She would never make that mistake again...but she knew that her ex had been right about one thing; she was in love with Warren. She didn't realise it back then...


	3. Chapter 3

Karida soon started her summer courses at the university. At school one day she was approached by a handsome guy.  
"May I sit here?"  
Karida looked up and her first instinct was to say no or to run.  
"Uh...sure" she said  
"Names Kyle Bradley" he said, "I'm in your ancient civilization class"  
"I recognize you"she said  
"I couldn't help but notice that you are always alone" he said  
"A fault I have"she said softly  
"I didn't mean to pry" he said, "I just wanted to say hi"  
She looked at him and smiled; he was really cute. His hair was blonde and his eyes were torquoise blue.  
"I was heading off to lunch" he said, "Would you care to join me?"  
"I have to head of to work" she said, "Raincheck"  
He nodded and she was off

She got home and got changed for work.  
"Hey you," Warren said seeing her coming down the stairs  
"Hi," she said with bright smile  
"You look happy" he said, "What's up?"  
"I made a new friend at school" she said, "Kyle Bradley"  
"That's a guy right?" he asked  
She nodded and she put on her shoes.  
"Okay, I gotta go" she said, "Car keys?"  
He handed them to her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Bye," she said  
While she was at work, Warren couldn't help but wonder about this new guy that Karida had met. He wasn't sure whether he was jelous or genuinley worried about; he wasn't sure he would be comfortable with her dating again. He sighed and continued his search for a new apartment.

Karida and Kyle began spending quite a bit of time together but Karida had told Kyle she was only intreseted in friendship and nothing else. They talked about family, life and she was suprised that she was able to tell Kyle about her abusive boyfriend. One night they had gone out the movies and a dinner but Karida got home quite late.  
"So you decided to come home," Warren said  
"I'm sorry" she said, "I forgot to call you"  
"You and this guy are pretty serious" he said, "I thought you said you wanted totake things slow"  
"I am taking things slow" she said, "Kyle and I are friends, that is all we will ever be"  
"Sure," he said  
Karida's eyes flashed amber as a sign of anger  
"What do you mean by that _sure,_" she said  
"I just want you to be careful" he said, "And I don't think you are"  
"I am not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice, Warren" she snapped, "I know better now"  
"I am just worried about you," he said  
"That is always your excuse to baby me around" she said, "You can't protect me forever...I don't need you!"  
As soon as those last words left her mouth, she regreted them instantly.  
"I see" he said, "You don't have to worry about me...I'm moving out on Saturday"  
"Warren, please" she said, "I didn't meant it like that"  
He turned and walked up the stairs more hurt than angry. Karida sat on the couch in tears...she hurt the one person that had cared for her so tenderly.


	4. Chapter 4

For two days neither spoke a word to the other but it was Karida who broke the silence. She knocked on Warren's bedroom door and he let her in.  
"Need help packing?" she asked  
"I'm fine," he said  
"Warren...about what i said before, I didn't mean it" she said, "The truth is that I need you...and I always do"  
He said nothing but continued packing his boxes.  
"Warren?" she said softly  
He stopped and looked up at her.  
"I just feel like you can't trust me" she said  
"I trust you" he said, "It's the guys out there that I can't trust...I would die if anything happened to you"  
"I know" she said, "And I am sorry for what I said"  
He pulled her into his arms, in a hug.

That Saturday moved into his apartment and his friends had a small party for him. Magenta and Zach were there with Layla, Will and Karida. The girls sat in the dinning area talking about Warren and Karida.  
"So when are you guys going to start dating?" Magenta asked  
"Never" Karida said, "Are you crazy?"  
"Like you aren't in love with him or anything," Layla said  
"Okay...please not so loud"Karida said, "The guys will hear"  
"Oh they know" Magenta said, "Will and Zach"  
"You told them?!" Karida said horrified  
"They figured it out" Layla said, "They may be slow but they're not blind"

"So dude" Zach said, "Have you made a move on Karida"  
Warren shot Zach a death glare  
"What?" the blonde said  
"Seriously Warren" Will said, "How long are you going to wait?"  
"Okay let me lay this out for you guys" Warren said, "Karida isn't in love with me"  
Zach put a hand on Warren's shoulder shaking his head at his friend's ignorance and Warren flamed his hand  
"Ouch!" Zach said, "Geez"  
"Look man" Will said, "Just try okay...give it a shot"  
Warren looked at Karida as she was talking to Layla and Magenta...who was he kidding? He needed this woman in his life


	5. Chapter 5

Karida spent most of her days at work, school and also visiting Warren from time to time. Warren, himself, usually popped in for supper with his mom and Karida. One such night he was there and the phone rang while his mom was in the kitchen.  
"Warren, honey can you pick that up?"  
Warren grabbed the cordless.  
"Hello"  
"Hello" a male voice said, "Could I speak to Karida?"  
"She isn't in right now" Warren said, "Is this Kyle?"  
"Uh...yeah" he said, "Is this her dad?"  
Warren snorted.  
_Don't you wish_  
"No" he said, "It's a friend; Warren Peace"  
"_The_ Warren Peace" Kyle said  
"Yeah," Warren said slowly  
"You are a legend at our school...you, Stronghold, Layla, Magenta and Zach" Kyle said, "I can't believe Karida didn't mentioned you"  
"Yeah," Warren said  
"Uh...I'm having a beach party Friday night, I was calling to see if Karida was coming" Kyle said, "You and your friends are invited"  
"I'll make sure they get the message," Warren said  
"Thanks" Kyle said, "See ya"  
"Bye," Warren said  
"Who was that?" his mom asked  
"Karida's new friend," Warren said  
"Oh Kyle," she said with smile  
Warren faced her with a frown.  
"You know him?" he asked  
"He has dropped Karida off a couple of times" she said, "Come now Warren"  
"What?" he said  
"You can't be jealous," she said  
Warren's eyes darkened and she bit back a laugh.

Karida came home about half an hour later.  
"Warren hi," she said hugging him, "Hi Aunty"  
"Hey" he said, "Uh...you had a call from Kyle"  
"Oh the party" she said, "I should call him back"  
"He invited the whole gang" he said, "Apparently he's a fan"  
"Oh cool" she said, "Will you come?"  
"I dunno" he said  
"I'll save you a dance" she said

Warren ended up going to the party, but he was to meet Karida since she went early to help Kyle. He came a bit late and spotted her laughing with Kyle. She was wearing a short holter summer dress with baby blue flowers on it, her hair was in a ponytail. She must have sensed him because she looked up and came to him.  
"You came," she said hugging him tightly, "Come meet Kyle"  
He followed her to Kyle and the two shook hands.  
"It's great to meet you" Kyle said, "The others are at the beach"  
"I'll be there to dance" Karida said, "You just hold on"  
"'kay," he said  
He left and Kyle looked at Karida.  
"He's a lucky man," he said  
"Why do you say that?" she asked  
"He has you," he said  
She smiled softly and said,  
"I'm sorry"  
"That's okay" he said, "You go and dance with him"

Warren was engrossed in watching the sunset when her heard a soft melody being played. He felt a hand slip into his and he turned.  
"Hey," he said  
"Hi" she said, "You owe me a dance"  
He pulled her into his arms and they began dancing. She placed her head on his chest and could hear his heart beating steadily. His hand felt wonderful on her waist and his breathe tickling her ears, he softly began to hum the melody in her ears. She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes with a smile; he spun her out and back into his arms. He dipped her gently and then up again but this time he held her closer. Warren wanted to stay like this forever with her in his arms but the song soon stopped.  
"Don't..." she said when he wanted to pull away  
He complied and held her gently in his arms keeping her warm and safe.

Karida sat in the computer lab at the University working on her paper and thinking of Warren. The computer alerted her on an instant message that she had. She clicked the open box and read:  
**_YOU LOOK GREAT BABY. I WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN...I MISS YOU. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE WITHOUT A GOODBYE.  
_**Karida's blood ran cold as she realised who wrote this message, she was too scared to look around but she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Warren's number.  
"Hello,"  
"Warren are you busy?" she asked  
"Karida what's wrong?" he asked noticing the tremor in her voice  
"He's here" she said, "He left me a message on my computer"  
"Where are you?" he asked  
"In the computer lab," she said  
"Are there a lot of people around?" he asked  
"Yes" she said  
"Stay there and wait for me," he said  
She packed her bag and prayed that Warren would hurry and come.  
Warren drove as fast as he could and saw her in the lab pacing. She looked up and ran into his arms.  
"Hey I'm here" he said, "You're okay"  
He took her his apartment and make her tea. They sat on the couch together with Karida laying on Warren.  
"I'll alert Will and the others" he said, "And the Commander and Jetstream"  
"Okay," she said  
"I'll have of my guys shadow you" he said, "And i'll be checking up on you"  
She lifted her head, placing her hands under her chin and resting them on his chest.  
"Thank you," she said  
He cupped her cheek, gently stroking it. He leaned forward and captured her mouth under his gently at first but the instant she kissed back, he deepened the kiss. He soothed her mouth, taking it slowly with her, giving her all the time she needed. He gently pulled away for breathe and the realisation of what he did hit him like a ton of bricks. Karida noticed the look of regret in his eyes and she got off him.  
"Karida," he said  
"I think I should go home," she said  
"Karida please..." he said  
"I have to go" she said  
"I'll drive you," he said


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a short chapter focusing on Karida and Warren's thoughts about the kiss they shared.**

**Karida's POV:**

-I really didn't want to wake up the next morning because the first thing that popped into my head was the kiss Warren and I shared.

-As if life wasn't complicated enough; I have a psycho ex-boyfriend around and now my best friend probably knows that I am hopelessly in love with him.

-Love…I never thought I'd be able to feel that for a guy so soon after what happened to me

-Warren has always been there for me…but could it really love? There is a really fine line between love and gratitude

-Don't get me wrong...it was a great kiss. It was gentle and full of so much emotion...I could be mistaken but maybe Warren did feel something about me.

-But what kind of a guy wants a girlfriend who has such a tortured past?

**Warren's POV:**

-So far, I've spent the early part of the day calling myself all kinds of stupid that I could think off.

-Really what kind of an idiot does what I just did? I told her that I would never impose myself of her and then I go kissing her...sure she complied but she was upset over the fact that her ex found her.

-Then again...the kiss was so freakin' amazing; there could be a possibility that she felt something

**Karida's POV**:

- Oh God…I do love Warren

- I want to be with you

**Warren's POV:**

-I am just so afraid I'll do something that will hurt her...I couldn't live with myself if I did that to her.

-I love you Karida...with everything in me but are you even ready for a commitment like this again?


	7. Chapter 7

Warren unlocked the door of his mom's house and he stepped in. He looked up just in time to see Karida coming down the stairs. He was sure God was punishing him for the kiss he gave her, because she looked so amazing. She was wearing a summer dress that was light it moved with her curves as she moved.

"Hi," he said

"Hi" she said, "I...uh...was just coming to see you"

"Really?" he asked, "Why, did he contact you again?"

"No," she said

Karida noticed that he was keeping a safe distance between them and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"Yes...no...uh...I need to go" he said, "Tell my mom I came by"

Before she could call him back, he was out the door.

Later that day Karida was at work when her co-worker Andie came up to her

"Karida, Warren is here" Andie said

"What?" Karida said with a shocked expression

"He says he needs to talk to you," Andie said

Karida went to the back and saw Warren pacing back and forth

"You're gonna wear a hole in the floor," she said

He faced her and cleared his throat.

"Andie said you needed to talk to me," she said

"About the kiss l…last night," he said

She had never heard his stutter before.

"Yes," she said looking down

"Karida…I have been wanting to kiss you for a very long time," he said

She lifted her head.

"I never wanted to rush you" he said, "I know you were hurt so many times"

"You're not him, Warren" she said, "I trust you"

"You trusted him too" Warren said, "And he broke that thrust and your heart"

"I know that," she said

"I love you" he said, "I love you with everything that is in me…I'll wait until you are ready for a relationship like this"

"I am ready" she said, "I guess, I have always loved you"

He stepped up to her and kissed her deeply before pulling her into his arms in a tight hug.

Neither noticed a dark figure watching them from a far.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter contains snippets of Warren and Karida's date**

**Movie date:  
**Warren grabbed his car keys and hurried to go pick Karida up for their movie date.

"So what are we seeing?" she asked sliding into the passangers seat

"Whatever you want" he said, "I really don't care...I'd rather be watching you"

She ducked her head to hide her red cheeks. They had been together for a month and still he caused major butterflies in her stomach whenever he complimented her

"Has anyone seen any sight of him?" she asked

"No" he said, "I'll tell you if they do...but for now you're safe with me"

"I know" she said facing him, "Thank you"

He took one hand of the steering wheel and held her hand.

**Picnic:  
**Warren had his back resting against a tree with Karida sitting between his legs with her back against his chest. He grabbed a strawberry and fed it to her.

"Since when are you romatic?" she teased

"I have many hidden talents," he whispered in her ear

His breathe sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. She faced him and kissed him softly; she tasted like strawberries and it was simply intoxicated. He dragged her further into his embrace and deepened the kiss; his tongue stroked hers slowly. His hand ran up and down her back; she shifted and straddled him. Warren gave a soft moan of pleasure as she brushed against him. His mouth moved to her neck, gently nibbling and sucking the skin there.

"Warren," she whimpered with pleasure

Her body was on fire as he pulled off her sweater leaving her in her tank top. His eyes darkened with passion as he looked her over. His eyes locked with hers as he pulled the strap down and he kissed the top of her breasts-he was ready to continue when her phone rang.

"Shit" he mutter angrily

She picked it up hiding a smile

**Dinner:  
**Karida held her boyfriend's hand as they made their way into the restaurant

"Reservation for two" Warren said, "Under Warren Peace"

"This way, sir"

They followed the hostess and she showed them their terrace seats. They had a wonder view of the ocean and the evening sea breeze warmed them.

"It's so beautiful," she said

"I got you something" he said with a shy smile

He set a black long box on the table. She reached out and opened it up; inside it was a silver locket with the words: _You are my heart and home _engraved on it.

"Warren" she said, "This is wonderful"

She turned it over and saw on the back; _To Karida, love Warren- 2006_

"Warren?" she said with tear in her eyes

"I loved you then" he said, "And I love you now"

"You are perfect" she said, "I can't believe I was ready to settle for less"

"You have me forever," he said


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is where Karida and Warren make love...sexual content**

Karidia knew tonight was the night. She put candles around his apartment and soft music.  
Warren came home and suprised to see his apartmnet transformed.

"Hi" she said

"Hey, baby" he said, "What's going on?"

"I...uh" she started, "You've been so patient with me, Warren...always taking things slow"

Warren was wondering where she was going with this.

She gave him a kiss, Warren cupped her face in his hands, kissing her softly but deeply.

"I'm not made from glass" she said when he pulled away, "I won't break, Warren"

She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. Once there, she initiated the second kiss and it was more passionate than the first. Warren stopped the kiss and slowly unbutton her shirt, leaving her in her camisole; he slowly kissed her cheek, down to her jaw...slowly to her neck and the shoulder. He stood behind her, pulled off her camisole and kissed the skin exposed on her back, Karida felt her body heat up as caresses of pleasure went through her. She faced him with passion and love in her eyes. She pulled off his T-shirt and ran her small hands up and down his chiseled chest. Warren captured her lips underneath his and then ended up on the bed; all their clothes were gone say for their underwear.  
Karida chuckled as Warren's jaw dropped when she unclipped her bra-he looked nervous as he looked at her

"It's okay" she said taking his hand and placing it on her breast

Warren stroked her gently making her breathless; his mouth replaced his hand.

"Warren..." she whimpered

Warren could feel her pleasure and with each touch of her skin, he felt his control diminishing. He pulled off her underwear and kissed down the length of each leg. He then stroked her core, watching as her eyes drifted closed. Karida's breathing increased and she was vaguely aware that her hips were bucking wildly and she was moaning loud. He stroked faster and watched her orgasm claim her. She went as taut as a tightly drawn bow and cried out his name. He lay his head on her stomach and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Warren?"

"Yeah," he said

"Make love to me,"

Warren couldn't have resisted her even if he tired. He fully undress and leaned over her; he stroked her again and the time of her release, he joined their bodies causing her to whimper.

"Baby" he said with a strained voice, "This will hurt a bit but I promise it'll be good soon"

She did something he didn't expect, she thrust her hips upward causing him to break her barrier. She gave a gasp and he closed his eyes, trying to remain in control. He marveled at how perfect they were...it's like they were made for each other. He looked into her eyes and began moving slowly to let her adjust to him...Karida felt bloats of pleasure surge through her. She had no idea anything on this earth could feel so wonderful...she wiggled underneath him causing him to moan.

"Slowly" Warren said, "Baby...please"

Warren's mind was becoming blank with desire and pleasure...if she kept moving like that he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Faster..." she said

He looked into her eyes and muttered,

"I am sorry"

She was about to ask him why he was sorry when he grabbed her thighs and dove deeper as well as harder into her. Karida saw stars and fireworks as she and Warren gave themselves to each other. Nothing in this world existed at this moment, it was only the two of them.  
Not before long, both reached the pinnacle of satisfaction

Warren woke up to see his beautiful girlfriend asleep beside him. He kissed her shoulder causing her to stir.

"Hey," he said

"Hi,"she said

"Are you okay?" he asked, "I didn't mean to be rough"

"I'm wonderful" she said, "It was perfect"

She played with his hair.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too," he said

"I'm hungry," she said

"Figured you might" he said with a smile, "You go take a shower and i'll make sandwiches"

"Okay," she said

She stood and padded to the bathroom, while Warren pulled on his boxer. He went to the kitchen to make them sandwhiches.  
He had been with a few women but with Karida it was the first time it was lovemaking...it felt so perfect and natural.

Karida smiled as the warm water washed over body and her thoughts went to Warren and what they did. She had never felt so complete in her life; Warren made her feel so wonderful.


	10. Chapter 10

Karida had to leave Warren's house in that afternoon to go to work. After work, she drove back home; there she saw a not from Warren's mom that she would be home a bit late. Karida put food in the oven before heading up to the shower. She came down in only her robe and was prepared to eat when suddenly her feline senses were on end. She turned and slowly walked around the house, but couldn't find anyone. She walked towards the kitchen when she saw him; fear instantly gripped her heart.

"Hey, baby" he said, "You look great"

She couldn't get her vocal cord to work at all...all she could think of was how to get the heck out of this house.  
She edged towards the door slowly but he grabbed her and threw her against the wall.

"You thought you could escape from me?" he asked, "God...Karida I love you"

"If you loved me you wouldn't hurt me!" she snapped getting up

"Baby...you brought it on yourself" he said, "If you just listen to me"

"Get out!" she said, "Or I am calling Warren and the police"

Warren's name made him furious and he came at her. This time Karida was on her guard, she flipped out off the way. She faced him and her eyes were amber-coloured.

"The cat has claws," he said

She jumped and did a round-house kick in the air, knocking him against the wall. She didn't give him any time to recover, when she grabbed him and kicked his chest. He lay on the ground coughing up blood.

"How does it feel, John?" she asked

She stepped back and watched him get up with fury in his eyes. He charged at her like a bull, and plowed her out off the window. Karida felt glass cut threw her skin as she landed on the grass- the neighbours heard the noise and someone came out. By then, John was already gone.

Warren really did think that he was going to have a heart-attack as he drove the hospital. He had failed to protect her yet again...how could did John sneak past his men? He raced to the emergency room and he was led to Karida's room. He was shocked to see her arguing with the doctor, she looked fierce.

"Karida?" he said

She looked at him and he stepped back; he had never seen her eyes so amber before. She blinked her eyes and they returned to normal.

"Can you tell the doctor that I am fine" Karida said, "John needs to be found"

"She needs to rest," the doctor said

"The hell I do," she said

She gave throaty growl that Warren had never heard.

"I'll talk to her" he told the doctor

The doctor left and Warren held Karida's arms.

"Are you hurt?" he asked

"Just scratches" she said, "We need to find him"

"I'll handle that," Warren said

"A great job you did," she snapped

Warren looked down and Karida cursed her anger.

"I'm sorry, honey" she said, "I'm just angry...he found me and attacked me in my home"

"And I couldn't protect you," Warren said

"I handled it...up until he plowed me through the window" she said, "He can't be far...i bet he has a few broken ribs"

"Will's on it," Warren said

Just then Warren's cell rang, Will and his team had located John at a cheap motel.

"Baby, they found him" Warren said, "Will you let me handle it?"

Karida wasn't sure if she wanted Warren to be tempted that way...she knew he hated John with a burning passion and he could easily kill him.

"He either had a lighter on him, or a flame producing device" she said, "Without those, he is useless"

"You rest here" he said, "My mom, Maj and Layla are on their way"

He gave her a deep kiss before leaving to meet Will.


	11. Chapter 11

**I originally thought I'd have John and Warren duke it out but I like what I decided to do instead...hope you like it. And I wanna thank everyone who had read my story and sent reviews...this is the first time I've ever had a story of mine read. I think i'll have an epilogue chapter...so one more and then this story will be done.**

Warren and Will arrived at the motel. Will grabbed Warren's arm before he got out off the car.

"Warren, you need to take it easy" Will said, "He'll get what he deserves...don't do anything you'll regret"

Warren nodded and went to John's room; he was given the signal that there were men around before broke down the door.

"What the hell..." he heard

He flicked on the light and saw John on the bed with a brace around his middle.

"John," Warren said

"Who the hell are you?" John asked

"Warren,"

John stood up slowly.

"Karida called you, didn't she?" John said, "The little whore"

Warren's fist contacted John's face with a sickening crack.

"You don't talk about my girlfriend like that," Warren said

John manifested a fire ball but Warren easily dodged it, the second one hit Warren on the chest but had no impact. Will walked in with a police office, and they restrainted John. Warren serched him and removed the flame producing devices that he had, as well as all his lighters.

"You'll live to regret this, Peace" John said

"Get him out off here" Will said

John was escorted away and Will faced his friend.

"You okay?" he asked

"I think so" Warren said, "I just want him away from Karida"

**FIVE MONTHS LATER...**

The gang was gathered for the wedding of Will and a very pregnant Layla.

"They look so cute" Karida said

"I guess" Warren said with a teasing smile

She hit him playfully, for that he grabbed he by the waist and tickled her.

"Warren" she said laughed, "Stop, there are people around"

He stopped and she sat on his lap.

"Thank you for saving me" she said, "I love you"

He gave her a deep and slow kiss.

"I love you too," he said


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay here goes...that very last chapter of my story. Thank you all again for reading.**

Warren walked out onto the blacony of his new house.

"Baby..." he heard from inside

He turned and walked back; there Karida was laying in bed with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey" he said, "How're you feeling?"

"Wonderful" she said, "What time is it?"

"Past eight" he said

"Cameron should be awake soon" she said, "But we have about half an hour"

"Half an hour eh?" he said

She giggled as he pounced on her with a playful growl but they were interupted

"Daddy, why are you wrestling with mommy?"

Warren couldn't have gotten off his wife fast enough.

"Morning, baby" Karida said with a smile

"Morning mama" Cameron said jumping on the bed

"Hungry?" she asked

He nodded and she led her son to the kitchen, while her husband went to take a shower.

Karida sat with her family...her life had finally take the right turn. She loved Warren, their son and their unborn child. Never would she have thought that so much happiness would ever come her way...

"Mama, why are you crying?" Cameron asked

Warren could tell from the look in her what she was thinking.

"Mommy is just happy" Warren said, "Very happy"


End file.
